The present invention relates to a display unit and, more particularly, to a multi-shelf, collapsible paperboard display unit and method of assembling the same.
The merchandising industry is a very diverse industry that provides a variety of products to consumers throughout the world. For example, the merchandising industry includes stores that offer products such as food, electronics, and other consumer products. These types of stores oftentimes use a variety of display units to shelve and display the products to be sold to the consumers.
Merchandising stores also attempt to efficiently use space within the store. Accordingly, at least some known display units attempt to economize space within the store by being collapsible such that the display unit can be stored while not in use. However, at least some known display units are not capable of being collapsed into a substantially flat configuration. Accordingly, these display units do not eliminate or reduce a desired amount of space while in storage, and therefore, do not economize the space within the store.
In addition, merchants often require products to be “display ready.” Accordingly, display units are often assembled by delivery drivers and/or employees who are paid according to a number of displays that can be assembled and an amount of product that can be displayed within a day. Further, it is desirable that the display units can also be disassembled quickly after use. However, at least some of these known display units are configured in such a way that both assembly and disassembly of the display unit can be difficult and/or time consuming. As such, driver and/or employee time is not reasonably economized during assembly or disassembly of such display units.
Moreover, merchants are increasingly demanding recyclable displays to eliminate the need to store displays while not in use. At least some known display units that are made at least partially from paperboard require metal, wood, and/or plastic pieces for assembly. Accordingly, these display units require additional time for assembly and are not fully recyclable.